Take my hand
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Con su mano entrelazada con la de su hermana, lo único importante eran ellos dos y todos los sitios a los que su hermana le podría llevar.


Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Disclaimer: **Nada del potterverso me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**TAKE MY HAND**

* * *

"_Take my hand tonight_

_We could find some place to go"_

Simple Plan

* * *

Cruzó el umbral de la puerta y el sol la cegó momentáneamente. Con la mano a modo de visera buscó por el amplio jardín a su hermano mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. Una vez lo encontró, salió corriendo hacia él, atravesando el pasto húmedo, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Marius! —gritó mientras se acercaba, llamándole. Su hermano ni siquiera se inmutó; seguía agachado, en cuclillas, mirando fijamente el césped alrededor de un árbol. Cassiopeia se agachó a su lado y vio como arrancaba hebras verdes y las depositaba en un montoncito que tenía a su lado. Sin decir nada, siguió su ejemplo y empezó a quitar el césped.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Marius paraba de sacar césped y la miraba con la cabeza inclinada y la curiosidad invadía sus ojos.

—Papá y mamá estaban otra vez hablando de _eso_ —musitó su hermano. Cassiopeia sabía a qué se refería: el hecho de que todavía no hubiera tenido su explosión de magia accidental. Sus padres estaban cada vez más preocupados de que Marius creciera sin ningún indicio de magia en él, intentaban hablar esos temas cuando él no estuviera presente, pero su hermano los había escuchado alguna vez.

Sin embargo, ella no le daba la más mínima importancia, había escuchado que muchos magos famosos no daban muestra alguna de que tuvieran magia hasta que entraban a Hogwarts, así que no había de qué preocuparse.

Cassiopeia se irguió y le extendió la mano a su hermano sin decir nada. Este, confuso, la cogió. Ella empezó a correr hacia el pequeño lago que había detrás de su casa.

—Vamos a jugar —dijo parando en seco y cogiendo dos palos del suelo. Marius la miró mientras ella le entregaba uno.

—Esto no son varitas —le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Y se necesita magia para tener una varita —añadió con amargura.

—Claro que no son varitas, no vamos a jugar a los magos. Juguemos a los caballeros, como en esos cuentos antiguos donde los magos también llevaban espada y luchaban con monstruos —Cassiopeia estaba emocionada, blandía el palo de madera de un lado al otro, como si fuera un arma grandiosa.

—Es una tontería, esto no podría… ¡Auch! —gritó cuando Cassiopeia dio una estocada con su palo en el abdomen de Marius.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —le retó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le rodeaba.

Marius entrecerró los ojos y, después de frotarse la zona dolorida, se lanzó al ataque. Olvidando por completo lo que había escuchado de sus padres e imaginándose que era un noble caballero.

A pesar de que Marius era mucho más rápido a la hora de esquivar y de atacar, Cassiopeia tenía la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que su hermano se cansase y cometiese errores, y así poder atacar.

Marius lanzó el palo a un lado y se sentó en el césped, cabreado.

—Usar un palo como espada es cosa de los muggles, los magos tenemos que tener una varita. ¡Debemos usar la magia! —le gritó a la vez que escondía la cabeza en sus rodillas. Los hombros de su hermano comenzaron a temblar y de su garganta brotaron sollozos. Cassiopeia se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Quiero ser mago. Quiero ir a Hogwarts —le dijo Marius entre hipidos. Cassiopeia le sonrió.

—Hay cosas más divertidas que ir a Hogwarts o ser mago. Eso es aburrido y molesto. Fíjate en Dorea; la cantidad de desastres que ha provocado con su magia accidental. ¡Me rompió mi peluche favorito! ¡Y convirtió tu pudin en lombrices! Además, ¿para qué quieres magia cuando me tienes a mí, eh? —Marius esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué cosas más divertidas hay? —Se limpió las lágrimas con los puños y miró a su hermana.

Cassiopeia se levantó de un salto y volvió a extender la mano.

—Toma mi mano y las verás.

Los dos hermanos caminaron de la mano a lo largo del jardín, dando saltos algunas veces, cuando Cassiopeia se empeñaba en querer atrapar una mariposa para que Marius pudiera verla de cerca, o corriendo hacia la sombra de los árboles, fingiendo que el calor del sol eran llamas de dragón que amenazaban con abrasarles.

Cogidos de la mano, saltaron de roca en roca en el lago fingiendo que en el agua había seres marinos que querían atraparlos y, cuando Cassiopeia resbaló y cayó en el lago, Marius cayó con ella, sin soltarle la mano. Los dos salieron a la superficie gritando y riendo, sin soltarse en ningún momento.

Se tumbaron bocabajo en el césped, queriendo secarse, con las manos aún entrelazadas, y observando como una fila de hormigas avanzaba en una perfecta línea recta hacia el hormiguero.

Marius movió sus manos entrelazadas y las puso en medio de la fila para comprobar, asombrado, que las hormigas simplemente las escalaban y seguían su camino.

—¡Hacen cosquillas! —Se rió y siguió contemplándolas.

Cuando Cassiopeia se hartó de sentir ese cosquilleo por la piel, se levantó, llevándose con ella a Marius.

—Tengo hambre, vamos a por algo de comer —le dijo a su hermano.

—Pero si aún no es la hora de cenar, mamá no nos dejará comer nada.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que tengamos que decírselo a mamá? Ahora es cuando empieza lo divertido y emocionante, mucho más que la magia —Cassiopeia miraba a Marius con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras caminaban hacia la casa, con las manos aún entrelazadas.

Se asomaron al salón desde la entradita, la ropa húmeda goteaba, pero no había nadie a la vista. Le arrastró pegado a la pared, dejando un rastro húmedo en esta, hacia la cocina, asegurándose de que no les vieran.

Una vez entraron en la cocina, se escondieron bajo la mesa cuando escucharon pasos dirigiéndose hacia allí.

—¿Qué hacéis ahí debajo? —inquirió una voz. Cassiopeia suspiró mientras salía.

—Si eres tú, Pollux, pensé que sería mamá. —Tras lo cual, caminó hacia la estantería y alzó el brazo, pero no llegaba a abrirlo. Miró a su hermano mayor—. Abre —Pollux alzó una ceja y miró a su hermana de hito en hito, pero le hizo caso—. Pasa las galletas.

Cuando su hermano le puso las pastas en la mano libre, salió corriendo de la cocina, con cuidado de no resbalarse y subió a su habitación, arrastrando a Marius tras ella. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y alzó las galletas sobre su cabeza.

—¡Victoria! —gritó y se sentó en el suelo. Marius la miraba sorprendido.

—Si mamá se entera…

—No se va a enterar —le aseguró su hermana—. Y si se entera, diremos que fue Pollux, él llega a los armarios y nosotros no. Ventajas de ser bajitos. Además, nos la debe, que se comió nuestro postre durante una semana. ¿Quieres?

Marius aceptó las galletas que le pasaba su hermana y comenzó a comer, pasándosele pronto la preocupación de lo que diría su madre si se enterase.

Mientras comían, Cassiopeia le contaba historias sobre criaturas fantásticas y cuentos de animales que de repente podían hablar y se quejaban unos con otros de sus condiciones de vida. Reía sin parar por las ocurrencias de su hermana y ella insistía en que eso era lo que pasaba cuando nadie miraba.

Pronto las galletas se acabaron y los dos terminaron adormilados, el uno abrazado al otro, con las manos entrelazadas, mientras Cassiopeia seguía murmurando historias de un conejo que pensaba cobrar en especias a una víbora por robarle sus crías.

Marius sonreía en sueños, sin recordar la preocupación que tuvo esa misma tarde, porque, con su mano entrelazada con la de su hermana, lo único importante eran ellos dos y todos los sitios a los que su hermana le podría llevar.

* * *

FIN


End file.
